1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power distribution systems for a computing cluster and methods of monitoring the redundant distribution of electrical power to the devices in a computing cluster.
2. Background of the Related Art
A large computing cluster may consume a large amount of electrical power. The various components responsible for supplying the power to each entity in the computing cluster are referred to collectively as a power distribution system. The power distribution system may be specifically designed for the demands of a particular computing cluster. Typically, the quality of service provided by the computing cluster is increased by providing some level of redundancy among the power circuits that provide power to the individual electronic devices within the computing cluster.
Although a design specification may indicate that a power distribution system will provide the electronic devices in a computing cluster with completely redundant power circuits, the actual redundancy is subject to human error during installation of the power distribution system and cluster system. Furthermore, the level of redundancy may change dynamically as one or more entities in the power distribution system fail or trip a circuit breaker, or as one or more cables become accidentally disconnected.